superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman
You may be looking for Wonder Woman (SuperPowers Figure). :You may be looking for Wonder Woman from the Universe of Evil.'' SuperFriends Team Member appearance]] Wonder Woman is the Amazon Princess, a superhero, and one of the few female members of the SuperFriends. With her Invisible jet, magic lasso and bullet proof bracelets, super strength, and other abilities, she is a great addition to the team. Her alias when not Wonder Woman is Diana Prince. Darkseid is obsessed with making her his queen. __TOC__ Earth-1A History Character Biography .As seen in Secret Origins of the Superfriends.]] Years ago, on Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta, under the guidance of Athena, goddess of wisdom, molds a young girl out of clay. Queen Hippolyta, expressing her love for her creation, cries out to Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, to bring this child to life, so that it can be her daughter. Aphrodite appears and grants her wish. She instructs Queen Hippolyta to name her after the moon goddess and call her Diana.In Roman mythology, Diana Akopyan was a virginal hunting goddess who takes her modesty seriously. In literature she was the equivalent of the Greek goddess Artemis, who was the daughter of the God Zeus and Leto. As the Moon Goddess, she was sometimes identified with the Goddess Selene and Hectate. She protected the wild places and animals; to her was known the deep places in Nature where one could rest and regain strength. Violence for itself was abhorrent to her, yet she was swift to deal out punishment to offenders, especially those who threatened or harassed women. So, Diana was born of the gods. She grew to be one of the strongest and fastest amazons on the island...swifter than Mercury and stronger than Hercules. Years later, the goddess Aphrodite appeared to Hippolyta and told her to have a contest to see who the strongest amazon is, so that they could go off to fight in the war but Diana was not allowed to participate because Hippolyta loved her a daughter and did not want her to loose her birth-right of eternal youth and beauty. Diana wore a mask as a disguise and so she entered the contest anyway, and she won, and so she was sent off to help end the war, and thus Wonder Woman is born. Not long after, she joins the SuperFriends, and starts to have a romantic interest with her colleague Steve Trevor. She also seems to have a close friendship (possibly romantic relationship) with Aquaman. She is often seen with him, and she has given him a ride in her Invisible jet on numerous occasions. Diana Prince Wonder Woman's Secret identity is Diana Prince. When Wonder Woman first came to America, she had no secret identity. Then she met a young nurse who was her exact double. This was the real Diana Prince — a remarkable coincidence, since Wonder Woman is actually Princess Diana of Paradise Island. Miss Prince was sad because her fiancee, Dan, was going to South America, but hadn't enough money for her to go along. The Amazing Amazon had recently made some money doing her "bullets-and-bracelets" bit on stage, so she bought the other Diana's credentials. Since she was herself a trained nurse, with even more skill than her double, no harm was done by this imposture. Ever since then, Diana Prince White has known Wonder Woman's secret, though she has told no one.E. Nelson Bridwell explains this in the letters column of the SuperFriends Comic Book issue #1. By the mid-eighties, Princess Diana had taken a secret identity as Major in the United States military. She was working at an Unnamed Military Base and dating Colonel Steve Trevor. appearance]] Powers * Vast Super Strength * Superhuman: :*endurance :*speed :*agility :*reflexes :*senses * Flight'Her ability to fly was not displayed in the series, although she did jump very high, especially during Season 1. She usually used her Invisible plane to fly. She isn't shown flying until the 1988, Superman cartoon. * 'Healing factor , Wonder Woman and an amazonAs seen in the Superman episode Superman and Wonder Woman vs. the Sorceress of Time.]] Weakness *Being tied-up with her magic lasso. *Wonder Woman was overcome by natural gas during a fight with a "Frankenstein" monster.As depicted in the Season 4 episode: The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein Equipment * Magic Lasso * Bullet proof Bracelets Transportation * Invisible jet SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Notes *''Wonder Woman'' is a fictional character, a DC Comics superheroine created by William Moulton Marston. First appearing in All Star Comics, vol. 1 #8''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Comics_Vol_1_8 ''All Star Comics, vol. 1 #8] (December 1941). * She is one of three characters to have been continuously published by DC Comics since the company's 1944 inception (except for a brief hiatus in 1984). * In 1984 for Season 5: Shannon Farnon after 10 years as the voice of Wonder Woman was re-cast in favor of the new voice, Connie Cawlfield.It has been commonly believed that Connie got the role because she was dating the voice director, probably due to the Shannon Farnon interview. This is not correct. The casting director was a women and Connie was married at the time and still is. She auditioned along with over 300 other actresses. They sent her audition to the networks and ended up casting her because they "liked the little crinkle in her voice." * In 1985 for Season 6: The voice of Wonder Woman was recast again. Veteran voice actress B.J. WardB.J. Ward was a logical choice since she's played everything from Jana of the Jungle, Elektra on the Teen Force, Princess Allura on Voltron, Scarlett on G.I.JOE, and Velma Dinkly in some of the Scooby Doo animated DVD movies. BJ Ward reprises the Wonder Woman voice when she guest appeared in the 1988 animated Superman series by Ruby-Spears (Source: Will's Ultimate Super Friends Episode Guide!) replaced Connie Cawlfield. External Links * WonderWomanCollectors.com * The Wonder Woman disambiguation page at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * For more on Wonder Woman see article at Wikipedia Appearances in Other Media Reference She was not the voice of Velma Dinkley on Scooby-Doo, but rather the voice of Daphne Blake. Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human Category:Justice League Of America Members